


you are you

by wingedseok



Series: 31 days of halloween [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifter Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Yuta is a handful most of the time, but in Sicheng’s own personal opinion, he really is the best.





	you are you

**Author's Note:**

> _31 days of halloween challenge:_ day 23 - shapeshifters
> 
> used to be another ship from another fandom, so i just changed the entire fandom and added a little more to this to make it yuwin

“Yuta, calm down,” Sicheng murmurs into the near quiet of the meadow.

Yuta jumps to attention and barks at him, his ears flopping into his face.

He’s rather cute, Sicheng thinks, very cute. He’s taken to calling Yuta by his first name no matter how awkward it feels on his tongue because Yuta had insisted and Sicheng is weak. Right now Yuta looks like a cross between a puppy and a bunny and Sicheng has never really been sure whether the elder is doing it on purpose, but it hasn’t seemed to matter much in the long run.

Yuta yips at his hand, another bark sounding out in the air around them.

Sicheng sighs and lies back down on the grass as he lets the sun warm him, content and happy to let Yuta have his fun for now. Eventually, a lanky, skinny man is lying beside him, their fingers intertwined as they watch the clouds go by. Sicheng turns his head and meets Yuta's eye then smiles at the shapeshifter.

Yuta has many forms, but he always reverts back to his human form when he is relaxed and calm. He takes on the hybrid form when he wants to be cute and annoy Sicheng, but through any form, Yuta is still _Yuta_.

And Sicheng loves him.


End file.
